Entre Perros Anda El Juego
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: Harry y Draco se conocen en un parque y dos peludos personajes deciden conspirar para unirlos ¿lo lograrán? ¿que tienen que ver Sirius y Lucius en todo esto? ¿Estarán de acuerdo? SLASH HPDM


Título: Entre perros anda el juego

Autor: María

Categoría: PG-13

Pareja: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black

Género: Romance/Humor

Advertencias: AU

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los cojo prestados para divertirme y hacerlos travesuras, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

N/A: Las frases señaladas con comillas y en cursiva son los diálogos de los perros.  
No soy culpable de los daños psicológicos que este fic pueda causar. Fui obligada a hacerlo por Ali y Sailor, jajaja. ¡Es broma! Eso sí, mil gracias a ambas por aguantarme y por todo lo demás.

Entre perros anda el juego

Un caluroso sol primaveral iluminaba el cielo del St James' Park, uno de los más famosos parques de Londres. El sol no brillaba tanto al punto de quemar y era muy agradable pasear por él, mientras el suave aroma a hierba fresca inundaba los sentidos de los caminantes que se acercaban cada día. Las copas de los árboles que daban sombra al césped se movían al compás del suave viento, creando una atmósfera romántica a las parejas que se encontraban almorzando a sus pies, cerca de las bellas y fragantes flores que adornaban el paseo. Su gran lago, que estaba poblado por varias especies de aves, destacando a los pelícanos, patos y cisnes, era el lugar favorito de los ornitólogos; también cobijaba unas cuantas variedades de peces, que eran objeto de verdadero interés por los diversos pescadores postrados en la orilla.

Desde los puentes que atravesaban el lago se podían ver el Palacio de Buckingham y el Palacio de St James, dos de los tesoros de la bella ciudad.

Paseando por los hermosos jardines se encontraba un joven llamando _delicadamente_ a su perro.

¡¡¡¡SIRIUS! MALDITO PERRO. ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE LAS VERÁS NEGRAS- gritó su amo, corriendo tras él. Su mascota, un perro negro de grandes dimensiones, cuyo pelaje se movía guiado por el viento, cayéndole sobre sus profundos ojos azules y dándole un aspecto rebelde, estaba corriendo detrás de un bonito ejemplar de Husky siberiano, ignorando olímpicamente sus gritos.

_"Que se creerá este niño, no dejaré pasar a esta preciosidad por esa tonta amenaza. Vaya, menudo culo tiene el blanquito."_

El joven, un guapo chico de considerable altura y cuerpo bien proporcionado, se estaba empezando a enfadar, sus ojos azules, casi grises, relampagueaban con enojo y frustración. Pasó una mano por su pelo intentando colocarlo, pues la carrera detrás del dichoso perrito había desordenado su perfecta melena rubia. No sabiendo que hacer para intentar llamar la atención de su mascota, las palabras perfectas se agolparon en su mente de repente, y el muchacho hizo una mueca a sabiendas de la reacción instantánea que harían en su amigo.

-Te juro que si no regresas en este preciso instante, te quedarás sin comer…mmm…o peor aún, juro que no te quitare la correa… **nunca**- siseó el hombre, recalcando cada palabra para que sonara más terrible.

_"Oh, oh, eso suena a problemas. Adiós blanquito"._ Sirius regresó con las orejas bajas pero sin dejar de pensar. _"Tengo que vengarme de este hombre de alguna manera, siempre me fastidia mis conquistas. Creo que Draco está amargado y necesita un nuevo novio."_

Cuando llego a la altura de su amo éste, mirándole directamente a los ojos, le reprendió.

-Parece que sólo me obedeces con las amenazas, Sirius. Eres un perro con los cascos muy ligeros, voy a tener que castrarte- dijo mientras le ponía la correa. Ante la amenaza, el perro abrió mucho los ojos y se los tapó con las patas delanteras, temblando de terror.

_"¡No¡Todo menos eso! No me quedan dudas, ya es definitivo. Draco, necesitas un novio y yo, te lo voy a buscar"_. Con un nuevo brillo en la mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno, Sirius se levantó y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el paseo, siendo seguido de inmediato por su amo.

●●●●●●●●●●

Mientras tanto, tumbado en la hierba cerca del lago, se encontraba un joven con grandes ojos verdes, mirando las nubes distraídamente. El chico era bastante delgado y no muy alto, llevaba unas gafas de montura negra, haciendo juego con su negro cabello desordenado. A su lado, se encontraba un perro poseedor de un fino pelaje blanco, con sus uñas pulcramente limpias y cortadas, y con unos profundos ojos grises, mirando reprobadoramente a su dueño. El perro se encontraba alejado de él, sentado sobre sus cuatro patas con la mayor parte del cuerpo erguida sobre el piso cubierto de mosaicos, sin ni siquiera tocar la hierba.

_"Este chico no comprende. Estar sentado en el pasto¡Dios¿No ha aprendido nada de mí¿Acaso me ve haciendo eso? Un perro con clase nunca haría tal atrocidad_. Lucius se levantó y queriendo atraer la atención de Harry para que se levantara del pasto, comenzó a ladrarle. _"Éste mocoso¿no sabrá que en la hierba hay bichos, además de gérmenes y bacterias¡Y por si fuera poco ensucia la piel y la hace desquebrajarse¡Qué asco!"_

-No...Lucius¡cállate, eres un perro malo¡Vete a correr por ahí y déjame pensar- el joven acompaño sus palabras dándole la espalda al perro y comenzando a observar a dos viejecitos pescar en el lago. Su mascota le lanzó un gruñido, mientras paseaba nerviosamente sin atreverse a acercarse, no queriendo ensuciarse las uñas.

_"Maldito niño, al final tendré que poner una de mis hermosas patas en ese asqueroso fango. ¡Ni pensarlo, qué horror!"_ pensó, separándose aún más y comenzando a ladrar enérgicamente. _"¿Qué puede conseguir que se mueva? Mmm…ya sé que hacer, ladraré a alguien que note que me tenga miedo." _

Decidido fue hacia un niño de unos diez años, que jugaba a la pelota cerca de ellos. El perro se acercó enseñando los dientes, pero el niño que poseía una cara muy traviesa, le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y se acercó al perro peligrosamente.

_"Oh, oh, esa cara no me gusta nada, a ese pequeño monstruo no le doy miedo."_

-Hola bonito¿quieres jugar- dijo el niño con una sonrisa cada vez más malévola, el perro previniendo lo que sucedería intento alejarse del inminente peligro que su instinto le advertía, pero cuando apenas había corrido un par de metros, el niño le lanzó la pelota con fuerza, estrellándose contra la cabeza del animal que lanzó un aullido de dolor, llamando la atención de Harry-. ¿Te hice daño perrito? Creía que querías jugar a la pelota, pero veo que eres un perro tonto que no sabe jugar- el niño se alejó riéndose al mismo tiempo que Harry se acercó al perro con intención de reñirle.

¡Lucius¿Por qué te acercaste al él, chucho desobediente, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a los niños? Y que no les gruñas, pedazo de animal. Andando, Lucius- ordenó Harry, mientras buscaba la correa-. Nos vamos a casa.

_"Que injusticia haber nacido perro, no hay derecho. ¿Y pensar que la raza de los hombres es la inteligente? Bueno, como en todo los casos, la excepción confirma la regla, y en este caso, la excepción me ha tocado a mí con este hombre"_

Lucius se dispuso a permitir que su amo le pusiera la correa, pensando en todo lo que le hacía falta a su dueño, y de entre todas esas cosas, una resaltaba: un novio, alguien que le cambiara el carácter que tenía últimamente, alguien que le enseñara modales¡por todos los perros, lo necesitaba con urgencia! 

Justo en ese momento un enorme pato negro con pequeños ojos redondos y negros se acercó a devorar las migas de pan y las palomitas que estaban por el suelo del paseo. Lucius muy sorprendido de la presencia del animal, se acerco a él con malas intenciones.

_"El niño resultó un diablillo al que no pude molestar, pero hoy cenaré pato a la naranja"_ pensó el perro, con una sonrisa demoníaca. Separándose abruptamente de Harry justo en el momento que éste iba a atarle la correa, se acercó al ave con movimientos lentos y precisos, como los de aquel que está próximo a atrapar a su presa, pero el pato, en lugar de huir, permaneció estático, sondeándolo con sus pequeños ojos negros, retándolo a acercarse.

Estando a poca distancia de la que próximamente sería su cena, Lucius se abalanzó sobre el pobre animal, pero éste, lejos de echarse a volar, batió sus alas subiendo por encima del cuerpo del canino, comenzando a propinarle fuertes picotazos en su blanca cabeza.

Mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al maldito pajarraco, Lucius, muy asustado, lanzó un fuerte chillido, provocando que las otras aves que había en el lago se dispersaran en una nube de plumas y graznidos ruidosos

●●●●●●●●●●

_"¿Eso ha sido un chillido de perro¿Habrá una damisela en apuros? Ya voy mi amooooor"_. En sus ansias de ir en busca del can en peligro, Sirius como buen héroe, se olvidó que tenía la cadena puesta y por lo tanto que Draco la sujetaba, así que el muchacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró siendo arrastrado por el paseo por su propio perro, quien tiraba desesperado hacia un rumbo que desconocía.

-Sir…Sirius- Draco intentaba hablar en vano, mientras su descomunal perro le arrastraba-. Para¡te dije que pares! –de repente el perro se detuvo, ante el asombro abismal del rubio al pensar que por una vez en su vida el animal le había obedecido, pero al levantar la cabeza observó que su perro había dejado de correr al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Un precioso perro blanco estaba tumbado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente, pero sus profundos ojos grises estaban abiertos de par en par rebelando el pánico que había sentido al ver al pato volverse contra si, y varios chichones en la cabeza mostraban que había sido atacado. A su lado, un joven moreno le zarandeaba despacio para que reaccionara, pero Lucius aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

_"Creo que me he enamorado. Es el perro más bonito que he visto en mi vida y tiene una colita como para comérsela"_ pensó el perro mientras jadeaba con la lengua fuera y los ojos desorbitados. _"Me acerco, no me acerco, me acerco, no me acerco. ¡Me acerco!"_ cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el otro perro, Draco le jaló de la correa y con voz profunda le riñó.

-Tú, asqueroso saco de pulgas. Si vuelves tan siquiera a pensar en arrastrarme por todo el paseo, conocerás lo que puede llegar a hacer un Malfoy, te haré puré de salchichas antes de que tan siquiera llegue la información de estás palabras a tu estúpido cerebro.

Esas palabras asustaron tanto a Lucius que salió de su estupor.

_"¿Quién me ha amenazado¿Harry, donde estás? Ah, estás aquí. Un momento¿qué hace ese chucho mirándome así? Ah, claro, casi lo olvido, soy irresistible."_ uniendo sus pensamientos con el movimiento, se incorporó sin apartar la vista de la persistente mirada que no dejaba de buscarle. _"¿Qué tal si me acerco a él? Es bastante atractivo, tiene un aire rebelde que me gusta. ¿Estará solo? Ah, no, supongo que ese chico rubio será su amo". _

En ese momento el joven rubio que había estado regañando a su perro, se fijo en el dueño del otro animal. Cuando iba a acercarse por si el chico necesitaba ayuda con su mascotaéste levantó la mirada haciendo así que sus ojos se encontraran. La tempestuosa mirada azul grisácea se enfrento a las transparentes profundidades verdes, causando que las columnas vertebrares de ambos jóvenes se llenaran de escalofríos; varias emociones centellaron en ambas miradas, tan crudas y sinceras que dolía el alma con solo verlas. El tiempo pareció detenerse justo en el momento en sus ojos se encontraron, hasta que Lucius con sus ladridos queriendo llamar la atención de su amo, rompió el mágico momento. Harry, molesto por la intrusión del perro le ignoró, mientras que Draco, algo más rencoroso, le regaló una mirada digna de todo un Malfoy.

-Sabes, mi perro es igual de molesto, sólo que de distinta forma, le encanta embarrarse y jugar con todo lo que se cruza en su camino- explicó Draco al moreno frente a él, pero sin duda su pasatiempo preferido es perseguir a otros perros, es un poco promiscuo- acabó con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

_"¿Y qué por eso? Ahora niega que te diviertes conmigo. Te mantengo en forma, te entretengo, en fin, que si no fuera por mí, con esa vida que llevas parecerías un abuelo. Mucho arreglarte y estar guapo¿pero para que te sirve, sólo te ven así los de la oficina porque nadie más te aguanta"_ gruñó Sirius. 

_"Parece que tu dueño está sacando a la luz tus trapos sucios_"observó Lucius.

¿SíÉste es completamente distinto, le encanta ir limpio e inmaculado, no es capaz siquiera de acercarse al césped- se quejó Harry, frunciendo el ceño-. Y lo más extraño es que al contrario de todos los perros le encanta ir a la peluquería del veterinario, sus uñas y pelo deben estar siempre perfectos.

_"¡No! Ya está hablando de mí. ¿Es un crimen querer estar guapo y presentable para salir a la calle¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa que él es tan descuidado y antiestético que le parece normal que yo sea más limpio que él"_ masculló el perro blanco.

_"Parece que no sólo están aireando mis intimidades"_ comentó Sirius.

¡Qué curioso! Por cierto¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Encantado de conocerte- el rubio le tendió una mano con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Harry Potter. Un placer- dijo el chico, mientras tomaba la mano tendida sonriendo sinceramente. 

¿El que chilló antes fue tu perro, verdad?

-Sí- aceptó Harry.

-Ahora entiendo por que Sirius me arrastró hasta aquí, lo hizo para salvar a la damisela en desgracia- murmuró el rubio, haciendo que Harry se carcajeara de ello.

-Pues resulta mi chucho está pasando un día duro- dijo riendo-. Intentó jugar con un niño y éste le dio un balonazo a propósito, y parece que no fue suficiente para él, un rato después intentó cazar a un pato y el animal se defendió- completó mostrándole los chichones el la cabeza del perro.

_"¿Y ahora se están riendo de mi¡Maldito Harry! Si el otro me oyera, le contaría que ayer, por su costumbre de tumbarse bajo los árboles, un pájaro le cagó encima de la cabeza¡y luego dice que soy un exagerado por no acercarme a ellos y no pisar la hierba!" _

_"¿Es en serio lo que dice de ti? Vaya, en eso te pareces a Draco. Además de estar todo el día pendiente de ir impecable, no quiere ni oír hablar de tumbarse sobre la hierba o hacer cosas por el estilo"_. En ese momento los dos perros echaron un vistazo a sus respectivos dueños, extrañándose de las miradas tan radiantes que se dedicaban._"Lo que me parece raro es que no le haya dicho que te entiende…"_ la mente de Lucius se puso a trabajar frenéticamente y vislumbró la respuesta que ambos necesitaban.

_"Oh, ya entiendo lo que sucede¡tu amo le gusta al mío! Es por eso que está intentando llamar su atención, pero será… ¡Tanto criticar mi manera de ser y ahora se ha ido a fijar en mi clon humano!"_ dijo el perro blanco, ofendido por la actuación de su amo.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí¿vives cerca? Yo resido en la calle Victoria 5, llevo pocos meses viviendo allí, pero siempre vengo al St James.

-Sí. Vivo en Charing Cross 1, la casa familiar de mis difuntos padres, resido allí desde que me fui de casa de mis tíos el año pasado, cuando cumplí los veintiuno, así que también soy asiduo a venir aquí. Mi vida es bastante normalita, ahora estudio medicina en King's College Hisoutak gracias a una beca que conseguí con mis notas, y me mantengo económicamente con la herencia de mis padres- mientras que Harry hablaba, el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en cada uno de sus gestos. Su boca se abría y cerraba con mucha frecuencia debido a la rapidez con la que hablaba, también gesticulaba mucho, movía las manos para explicarse, y lo que sin duda más le gustaba era la expresión de sus ojos al hablar de su vida. Pero pronto, fue el moreno quien empezó a preguntar

¿Y tú a que te dedicas?.

-Oh, soy el Director Comercial de Industrias Malfoy. Mi padre es el dueño, así que estudié Empresariales en la Universidad de Cambridge y recién acabe la carrera, me puse a trabajar allí, tengo veintidós años- Harry se fijó que mientras el muchacho rubio hablaba el único gesto que se observaba era una misteriosa sonrisa ladeada.

_"Aunque entiendo que a Harry le guste tu amo, es elegante, con clase, educado y tiene estilo¡justo lo que necesita! Oye¿te gusta mi amo?"_

_"Sí, reconozco que el chico me cae bien"_ aceptó Sirius,_ "pero me cae aún mejor por tener a un perro con un culito como el tuyo"_ susurró, no llegando a ser escuchado claramente por Lucius.

_"¿Qué dijiste que no lo llegue a oír?"_ interrogó el otro animal.

_"Oh, sólo decía me cae aún mejor por tener a un perro con unos ojitos como los tuyos" _dijo con fingida cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

_"Me gusta alguien así para él, sobre todo por que así me dejará tranquilo y dejaré de sufrir tanto, y la batalla por mi estética por fin estaría ganada." _

_"Y yo necesito a alguien opuesto, que me deje correr, y me permita jugar con lo que quiera y mancharme en la hierba, y más importante aún, que no quiera cortarme el pelo de los ojos…y me deje perseguir culitos"_ dijo Sirius, la última frase apenas susurrándola para evitar que llegara a los oídos de Lucius.

Mientras, ambos chicos charlaban amenamente sobre sus vidas, gustos y preocupaciones, aunque en realidad estaban tan ocupados en observarse y maravillarse con el otro que apenas prestaban atención a la conversación. Los perros habían quedado definitivamente olvidados.

_"Oye, ya que ambos estamos buscándole a nuestros amos una pareja como el dueño del otro¿por que no nos aliamos y los enamoramos?"_ propuso Lucius, dejando ver su carácter inteligente y audaz.

_"¡Eso estaría muy bien! Tú conseguirías ir a la peluquería más a menudo y yo más libertad" respondió Sirius. Además de ver cada día al despertar tu redondo y firme culito"_, continuó en un susurro.__

"¿Crees que lo hago sólo por ir a la peluquería¡Pues no, Harry me trata mal¡Y sólo por que soy un perro educado y limpio!"- sollozó dramáticamente, parando al momento para continuar._ "Por eso necesitamos un plan, de momento trae al rubio mañana a la misma hora y te explicaré lo que planee esta noche" _propuso Lucius, lanzando a los dos hombres una mirada divertida.__

"Muy bien, mañana a esta hora lo traeré por aquí aceptó el perro negro, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de aceptación, "y también pensaré en algo que podamos utilizar. De momento mañana me escaparé de casa y haré que me siga hasta aquí. Haz tú lo mismo y nos encontramos en la entrada".

Harry y Draco después de haber charlado y caminado juntos durante horas, se retiraron a sus casas, con la secreta ilusión de volver a verse, mientras sus respectivas mascotas hacían trabajar a sus cerebros a mil revoluciones por minuto pensando en distintas formas de hacer que sus dueños se enamoraran.__

●●●●●●●●●●

Al día siguiente, un nervioso Sirius se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta, esperando a Draco. Unos minutos después, el chico rubio apareció por ella, siendo recibido por una calurosa bienvenida bastante familiar. El chico saludó a su fiel compañero rascando su lomo y detrás de sus orejas. Cuando el perro se encontraba colmado de caricias, Draco se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la colgó en el perchero, momentos después se dirigió a su pequeño despacho a dejar el maletín. De pronto se giro hacia el animal y dijo:

-Hoy tenemos cita con el veterinario, Sirius- el perro se quedó pensativo asimilando la información. Cuando su cerebro captó la gravedad de las palabras intento correr, siendo interceptado al momento por un sonriente Draco-. Mmm...voy a decirles que te corten lasuñas y te den un baño, y también que te corten el pelo de los ojos.

_  
"¡¡No! No, haré lo que sea, pero no me lleves allí. Estará el loco del pelo blanco con la cosa que pincha y escuece mirándome con cara sádica, queriéndome dañar a propósito. Además…¡¡Debo ir con Lucius!"_

-Andando, Sirius, vamos al veterinario y no aceptaré una negativa - el perro negro trató de resistirse, pero al final Draco logró ponerle la correa y bajarle al coche. Una vez llegaron allí, una chica joven les atendió en el mostrador, cogiendo sus datos y mostrándoles la salita de espera; al momento un hombre con el pelo blanco y muy despeinado salió a atenderles, llevando a Sirius a rastras hacia el cuarto de observación.  
__

"¡Puaj¿Por qué me tocará el mismo viejo siempre? Con la cantidad de chicas jóvenes y simpáticas que hay aquí. ¡El loco me tiene manía y me tortura con su presencia!"

  
Sirius luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue sometido por Draco y nada pudo hacer contra la mayor fuerza bruta de éste. Luego de que el veterinario le examinara, un auxiliar llegó a llevar a Sirius hacia la peluquería.   
__

"¡No¡Esto si que no! Puedo soportar al viejo, pero a este no lo tolero" Frente a él se encontraba un joven pelirrojo con muchas pecas mirándole fijamente con expresión de fastidio. Después de conseguir colocar al perro dentro del lavador, el peluquero comenzó a ponerle el champú y a frotarle hasta que quedo completamente limpio. El verdadero problema llegó cuando sacó las tijeras y paso el peine por el pelo que le cubría los ojos, a punto de cortárselo, fue en ese momento que Sirius se zafó de todos los brazos que le sostenían y emprendió la huida con el peine enredado en el pelo, haciendo que a Draco no le quedara más remedio que correr detrás de él.   
_  
●●●●●●●●●●_

Harry se encontraba intentando leer unos apuntes, pero su insistente mascota se encontraba en la puerta y no dejaba de llamar su atención con pequeños lamentos y unos cuantos gruñidos. El moreno, desesperado, dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se acerco a su mascota que le miraba fijamente, símbolo inequívoco de que deseaba ir al parque, así que suspirando audiblemente, se dispuso a llevarle allí.

El chico de los ojos verdes y su perro estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del St James cuando unos ladridos consiguieron atrapar su atención; girándose abruptamente ambos vieron un enorme perro negro correr velozmente en su dirección seguido por un joven rubio con pista de estar muy enfadado. Cuando las miradas de los cuatro se cruzaron, en los ojos del perro blanco se vislumbraba tranquilidad, mientras la cara de los dos chicos se iluminó al reconocerse.

-Hola- saludo Harry, sonriendo a Draco-. No sabía que vendrías hoy a esta hora, y tampoco sabía que a tu perro le gustara tanto correr, añadió refiriéndose al episodio del día anterior y al de hacía unos momentos.

-Buenas tardes. Vengo casi todos los días a esta hora, pero como podrás observar, hoy mi meta no era llegar al parque en estas condiciones. Lleve a Sirius al veterinario y en cuanto el peluquero se acercó a cortarle el pelo de los ojos, huyó despavorido.  
__

"¡Claro que huí¡Querías quitarme parte de mi personalidad, el aspecto rebelde que me ha costado años conseguir!" dijo el perro negro, quejándose de le decisión de su amo.   
__

"Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy de acuerdo con el rubio, pero al fin y al cabo eres tú y de tu pelo de quien estamos hablando" comentó el animal blanco_. "¿Preparado para la acción?"_

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Bien, empieza el juego."

Durante un buen rato los perros no dejaron de hacer travesuras a sus amos, creando situaciones lo bastante comprometedoras como para ruborizarlos profundamente. En cuestión de una hora, ambos perros los hicieron tropezar varias veces, apañándoselas siempre para que el chico que caía tuviera al otro cerca para sostenerle y varias situaciones por el estilo. También fueron regañados por uno de los jardineros que había pillado a Sirius haciendo un agujero a los pies de un rosal, en cuyo interior había escondido las correas de ambos. Pero el broche final a esa memorable tarde, llegó a manos de Sirius.

Draco y Harry estaban hablando relajadamente uno frente al otro, cuando Sirius se acercó por detrás del rubio sin que ninguno de los dos advirtiera su presencia. Cuando estaba colocado justo detrás de su amo, se puso de pie a dos patas y empujó con fuerza al ojiazul, que sin poder evitarlo se llevo por delante al moreno, quedando Draco completamente encima de Harry y con su boca a escasos centímetros de la del moreno.

Sirius, al ver a Lucius muy divertido por lo sucedido a los chicos, se abalanzó contra él haciéndole rodar por el suelo, consiguiendo de esa manera que el perro blanco se enfadara monumentalmente.  
__

"¡Maldito chucho pulgoso, me has llenado de fango!"se quejó Lucius,_ "¡llenaste mi lindo pelaje y cada una de mis preciosas uñas de caca de perro!"_

"¡Venga ya, no es para tanto¡Sólo estaba celebrando que nuestros amos cada vez se entienden mejor!" bromeó Sirius_. "Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir algo", _casi no acababa de decir esas palabras cuando subió una de sus patas por encima de la cabeza del extasiado Draco, empujándola hacia abajo rápidamente, hasta que los labios de ambos muchachos quedaron unidos en un ligero beso.  
__

Lo que empezó como un 'accidente', poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso donde cada uno de los chicos intentaba redimir al otro. Draco abandonó el interior de la cavidad del otro para besar las comisuras e intercalar pequeñas mordidas y suaves lamidas en el labio inferior de Harry, quien se dejada hacer en las expertas manos del rubio. Hasta que dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, intento separarse.

¡Dios¿qué estamos haciendo? Apenas nos conocemos y estamos aquí besándonos como si fuéramos novios- dijo Harry, intentando quitar a Draco de encima suyo para incorporarse.

¡Venga ya! Somos dos personas adultas que es evidente que se atraen¿qué tiene de malo que nos demos unos besos- preguntó Draco-. Me gustas. Es más, quisiera conocerte mejor, encontrándonos más a menudo, y no sólo en el parque.

_  
"Muy avergonzado ahora, pero mientras el rubio metía la lengua en su garganta no protestó ni una sola vez, menudo ejemplo para un perro educado y con clase como yo" _dijo Lucius_, "Parece ser que el plan ha funcionado, ambos se gustan. Conozco a Harry y ahora se está haciendo el interesante para que tu amo insista"._

"Sí, llevas toda la razón, pero se nota que no sabes lo que es sentirte atraído por alguien, cuando eso te sucede necesitas que esa persona esté tan cerca de ti como sea posible" explicó Sirius_. "Mira, siguen hablando."_

-Bien, entonces pienso que es mejor darnos una oportunidad de conocernos- aceptó el moreno, besando tiernamente la boca del otro.

-Gracias, juro que no te arrepentirás- agradeció el rubio, respondiendo el beso.__

"¡Qué romántico y perfecto!" dijo Sirius_. "¡Por fin podré ver más seguido al blanquito con mi culito favorito"._

"Espero que por fin pueda ir a la peluquería al menos una vez por semana", dijo Lucius_,"y también que habiendo encontrado alguien tan perfecto como yo, empiece a ver cuanto valgo y me trate mejor."_

A partir de ese día, Harry y Draco comenzaron a verse a diario en distintos lugares. Iban al cine, a cenar, de copas o simplemente a pasear a sus perros. Su relación cada día se fortalecía hasta el punto que cinco meses después de haberse conocido se trasladaron a vivir a la casa de Harry. Mientras tanto, sus perros estaban muy contentos de estar juntos, cada uno a su manera.

Aunque Sirius aún estaba obsesionado por ese culito que humedecía sus sueños calientes, ya no era lo que más le interesaba de su compañero y amigo; si bien era un perro enamoradizo, después de tanto tiempo encontró en Lucius lo que necesitaba para asentar la cabeza. Por otro lado, el perro blanco por fin había encontrado algo que jamás había conocido, el amor. Podía resultar chocante que un perro que sólo se preocupaba por su estética, llegara un día en que le prestara atención a algo más, pero ese día había llegado por fin.  
__

●●●●●●●●●●

  
Harry se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de Draco, mientras éste le estaba leyendo un libro frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea de su hogar. Habían pasado dos años desde el día que decidieron irse a vivir juntos, y ambos cada vez estaban más convencidos que fue la mejor decisión que habían tomado en sus vidas. Habían empezado a preparar su boda en Holanda, ya que en el Reino Unido los matrimonios entre gays aún no eran legales. Dejando un momento la lectura del libro, Draco busco los ojos de su compañero y regalándole una dulce sonrisa le susurro un 'te quiero' y le beso suavemente en los labios, demostrándole todo su amor.

A su lado, dos perros radicalmente distintos estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro dedicándose tiernas miradas y conversando sobre lo ocurrido es esos casi dos años y medio.

_  
"¿Y quién me iba a decir a mi que me enamoraría del perro más golfo y descuidado de todo Londres?" _preguntó Lucius, divertido.__

"¿Y quien te iba a decir que algún día la peluquería no iba a ser lo más importante en tu vida?" se burló Sirius._ "Y aunque te lo hubiera dicho alguien, no lo habrías creído. Ya que fuimos nosotros mismos quienes comenzamos el juego"._

Ambos perros se miraron a los ojos con amor, y momentos después Sirius, más romántico, se acercó a su 'culito' y le lamió dulcemente el hocico, siendo respondido por Lucius. Ambos sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, sus vidas nunca jamás se separarían, pues el destino y ellos mismos así lo habían decidido.

FIN


End file.
